


What Lurks Beneath - An Among Us Fanfiction

by JustanAizawaKinnie



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Partner Betrayal, Polyamory, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustanAizawaKinnie/pseuds/JustanAizawaKinnie
Summary: The crew of the Skeld were naught but ten innocent, helpless explorers doing their best to leave their message in the worlds. All they had done was pick up two seemingly harmless symbiotes from an uninhabited planet.How were they to know, that if these creatures were to get loose, so much chaos and distrust would be seeded amongst these unlucky ten?
Relationships: Black/Dark Green/Purple (Among Us), Cyan/Red (Among Us), Yellow/Purple (Among Us)
Kudos: 29





	1. The Beginning

The ship was full of Innocents. Just a group of ten astronauts heading from Mira HQ to a newly discovered planet, Polus. Just a group of astronauts, scientists, and engineers. They had made several stops at other unknown planets on the route, and found a particularly interesting specimen or two on an oddly uninhabited planet.

The specimens were fleshy textured and colored,moving with barbed tentacles in an octopus like manner. They seemed oddly adamant to follow the crew of the Skeld,even trying to climb up and pierce through their suits. The crew of the Skeld were ordered to take the specimens and experiment on them and with them. So, the cyan, purple, orange, and black suited members of the crew took them into captivity.

Now, only weeks away from the planet Polus, the Skeld has crashed into an asteroid field. The laboratory has been the most affected by this assault on the ship, and amongst the chaos, the specimen's containers have broken.

The crew haven't thought much of it, but within the vent system? Something darker lurks.


	2. Stargazing

{Red’s POV}

Reese Aria - or Red, as was their nickname due to the scarlet hue of their suit - stared out at the vast expanse of space. He sat on the ground in front of the large window in the hallway, eyes shining behind his helmet. He had always wanted to be an astronaut when he was younger, longing to travel amongst the stars. Despite having been recruited by Purple, the captain, less than a year ago, looking at this empty black void never got old.

They looked up, hearing the doors open with a mechanical whirr. He looked over his shoulder, and took off his helmet, beaming as he shook out his curly white hair. “Cyan, hey! How’s it going? Care to join me?”

The other astronaut known as Cyan amongst the crew, took off his own helmet. He rose one eyebrow, clearly a tad amused. “Looking out at the stars again, Red? What did we say about keeping our head in the clouds?”

“It’s not in the clouds, it’s amongst the stars! Besides, there’s nothing wrong with daydreaming. Come on, sit down!” He said, extending a hand to Cyan. The scientist sighed, pretending to be annoyed, before taking Red’s hand and sitting down. The two sat in silence, just enjoying their company.

Red found himself watching Cyan intently. He always found him oddly fascinating, for some reason. According to his friend Orange, Cyan had been with this crew since the beginning, despite only being one year older than Orange and Red themselves.As the head researcher, he was always one of the most practical members of the crew. He would spend hours in the labs, working on researching some weird specimen or bit of technology. Cyan also was the main doctor, often the protective type of the team.

Red didn’t know why, but he just really liked listening to Cyan ramble on and on about something he had found fascinating, and didn’t mind when he lectured him about getting hurt. If anything, his concern was comforting compared to how anyone else acted.

For some reason, everyone acted like he was...suspicious. With the exception of the captain, Cyan, and Orange noone trusted Red. Perhaps it was how often Red forgot things, or had his head in the clouds, daydreaming away. They acted like he was unreliable and unsteady. But not Cyan. 

He was broken out of his thoughts by Cyan snapping his fingers. “Hey, earth to Red, are you alright?”

“Huh? O-oh, yeah, I’m fine. Just...thinking.”

“Ah, I see. I was worried. After the run-in with the asteroid belt, a lot of people were hurt or at least shaken. Hell, the specimens got loose and we don’t even know what they might cause. So…” Cyan sounded like he wanted to go on, and couldn’t find the words he was looking for. Red noticed this, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s ok. I’m fine. And you’ll find the creatures, I know you will! You’re smart like that!” He beamed up at the red-head, eyes reflecting the red light coming from the nearby panel. “I know you’re going to figure this out, you always figure this stuff out!”

Cyan laughed, ruffling the slightly younger crewmate’s hair. “Your faith is refreshing, Red. The others on the science tasks are not quite so… hopeful. You’re always so optimistic. I rather like that about you. You like imagining what could be!”

“You...don’t find it annoying?”

“No..?”

“Or suspicious?”

“No, of course not! Why would I?”

“It’s just…” Red trailed off, looking at the ground. He didn’t know how to explain it, and sighed. “It’s nothing. Just the other crewmates can be harsh.”

“Hey, cheer up, mate! Don’t let them get you down. They’ll see that imagination is the key to innovation soon enough.”  
“You really think so?”

Cyan laughed, a warm smile on his face. “I know so, Red. They’ll see!”

Red smiled up at him, and impulsively hugged him. He was probably a bit too comfortable around him, he thought. So he was a tad surprised when he felt Cyan’s arm wrap around him, hugging him back. He was oddly warm, he noticed. It was nice. Maybe Cyan felt just as lonely as he did?

Soon, Cyan let go, perhaps feeling as if it would be awkward to linger for so long. “...so...uh...I guess we ought to head to bed, eh? It’s getting late.”

“Yeah, I guess so...goodnight, Cyan.”

“Goodnight, Red.”


	3. A Creature

{Cyan’s POV}

Cyan smiled slightly as the door to his quarters shut with barely a whine. He always enjoyed being with his crewmate and friend, Red, and this night was no exception. He always listened, no matter what he was talking about, even if it was something the others considered boring. Noone else on the Skeld cared to listen to him ramble on and on about a strange plant he found, or an interesting anomaly that had slowed the reactor core. They seemed to find this stuff boring, even the Captain did.

Everyone did, except for Red.

Ahh, Red, the newest member of the team. Always with his head in the clouds, daydreaming away. But despite often drifting off to some other world of his own creation, he was a rather hard working chap. And rarely let the other crewmates' words get him down.

_ It's...admirable, in a way. _

Cyan placed his helmet on the desk, sitting at the metal chair with a small sigh. He was thinking a lot about Red, for some reason. It was odd to him - he didn't think about his other friends quite this much. Nor paid as much attention to their mannerisms. Even Purple, the captain, had pointed out their closeness.

Perhaps Red felt the same way, and was just as confused, he considered. He made a mental note to ask him, and decided to go check the reactor once more.

He walked quickly and silently along the dark corridors. Cyan made it a point to walk very, very quietly - simply to get things done without being interfered with by another member of the team. Or, even worse? Wake the team up. Nothing annoyed him more than being followed by a gaggle of crewmates late at night. All asking questions and stuff.

In reality, Cyan mused to himself as he reached the reactor room. He just liked being left alone.

He knelt next to a panel on the underside of the reactor, near the main ventilation shaft. He could feel the warm air flowing through the vent through his suit as he activated the small panel and punched in an extremely simple code. It was scrambled every time, and was one of those memory game things. A peculiar choice for an activation system, to be sure.

He was so entralled by this system and the scans he was conducting, that he didn't feel something slither into his boot.

Eventually, Cyan didn't know how long it had took, he straightened back up. "There," he muttered to noone in particular. "Diagnostics have been run, and no anomalies detected! Perfect, at this rate it should be smooth sailing until we reach Polus."

He stood up with little difficulty, and headed back towards his room, before he froze. Something was on his back. And he didn't know what. It felt slimy, and sort of spiky. It couldn't be much bigger than his fist. Despite this, he hurried back to his quarters, feeling sick. 

Cyan burst into his room, gritting his teeth in pain as he felt the thing move up to his neck. He ran to his mirror, and froze.

_ The creatures that had escaped in the chaos… why is one on- on- _

He reached to his neck, reluctantly touching the thing. The fleshy creature seemed to tense up when touched, singular glassy green eye narrowing. The two seemed to stand in silence, the creature seeming to sense the crewmate's increasing heart rate. Cyan gritted his teeth, not knowing what to do.

An idea came to him, but it seemed far from safe.

But it was the only idea he had. 

The crewmate reached up, hands shaky as he firmly grasped the creature, and began to pull gently. It held on to his neck like it was a lifeline, wrapping it's tentacles around his throat. It began to constrict around Cyan's throat, cutting off his windpipe. Soon, the scientist was gasping for air, and had to let go.

He slumped into his bed, and the last thing he knew before unconsciousness took him was a jabbing pain directly above his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic on this site so...yeah, tell me what you think!


End file.
